Random Oneshot Sasusaku
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: This is completely random. I may add it to FNSSF sequel. Don't know. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that completely came into my head. I caught myself watching anime porn, and it made me feel lonely without someone holding you through bad situations. I don't care about that adult crap, I just wanna be held in men arms that's not related to me by blood and can tell me those three little words puts you in bliss.**

**Haven't done oneshots in a while, anyway. ROLL FILM!**

**ACTION!

* * *

**

"Sakura, your month vacation is here. We're your going, again?" The Fith Hokage asked. Sakura asked for this vacation five months ago. Amazingly she knew the date. Sakura stood there, her left hand behind her, hiding the ring on her finger, with the band shaped as cherry blossoms wrapping around it, with two on the top center, forming a heart with a green diamond in the middle.

"The land of Heavens, My Lady. Family matters." Sakura said, with a giddy up in her voice.

"Very well. You may go. I'll see you in three weeks." She waved her hand good bye. She still remembers that night, nearly six months ago.

* * *

_"Do you, Lady Haruno, accept this man to be your chosen husband, to Hold, to Protect with Honor, to Cherish, 'til death do you part?" Asked the Old Man Priest, seeing Sakura in a white kimono with a white heavy duty belt, covered in cherry blossoms, and a cloak upon her shoulders, bearing her family crest. Two cherry blossom flowers were in place on both sides of her head, holding the elegant veil on her head._

_"I accept with Honor." She announced. She, the Priest, and one other stood before her, in the middle of the night, with the full moon lighting the cherry tree, and the ocean under neath the cliff they were standing upon.

* * *

_

"Uchiha. That mission in The Land of Heavens. You got it after all. Go." Madarra Uchiha ordered. Sasuke set out to do that. He was glad to get out there. Fresh air. See new people.

Seeing her after a long time. He could remember that fatefull night.

* * *

_"Do you, Lord Uchiha, accept this woman to be your chosen wife, to Hold, to Protect with Honor, to Cherish, 'til death do you part?" Asked the Old Man Priest, seeing Sasuke in a black kimono, and a black cloak upon his shoulders, bearing his family crest. The scene was to perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more._

_"I accept with Honor." He announced. He, the Priest, and one other stood before him, in the middle of the night, with the full moon lighting the cherry tree, and the ocean under neath the cliff they were standing upon.

* * *

_

Man. Talk about the five day trip to the location. The place was buzzling with tourists. She wondered around, and saw the hotel that was written in the note she had received from a messenger hawk she received a few months ago. She entered in and saw that this was a hot springs hotel, well clean and very furnished.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" Sakura looked over and saw an old woman behind the desk. Her hair was in a bun, and was wearing the bath's robes.

"Yes, I'm here to meet my husband. I was also informed by him that a room was all ready paid for, is the information right?" Sakura asked. The lady looked through her books.

"Ah, yes. The room was paid for five months ago, with a note saying that it'll be used today until two weeks and a day are up. Here's your key." She said with a gingerly voice, giving Sakura the one key.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said, heading to the room number the key read. She found S202 with no problem. Sakura unlocked the door, and entered. She gasped at what she saw. It was a Honeymoon Suite, that lead to the couple's Hot Spring, and the room had nearly everything you'd expect from your average honeymoon suite. She walked to the table, placed her pack down, and saw the note that was on the table. She picked it up, and opened it.

_I'll be with you tonight._

_-With all of my love._

She blushed. For someone who was always seen as a cold hearted dick, he was rather sweet. That's when her idea hit her. She dug through her pack, and pulled out a white garment, and a skimpy white robe.

* * *

He managed to make it to the Land of Heavens by nightfall. Sasuke was exhausted. His legs trembled, feet were sore. All he could think about was her. He went into the Hotel, and went up to the cash register. This time, it was a younger lady, in her twenties, and was wearing the Spring's robes.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" She asked, with a little bit of cheery.

"Yes. I believe some one has checked in earlier today, can you tell me which room was paid for five months ago for two weeks and a day?" Sasuke asked, as she looked through her books.

"Ah! Yes, someone did check in. Room S202." Right after she said that, he began heading to that room.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, before disappearing. He got to the room, and checked the door.

It was unlocked.

He walked in, and noticed the room was rather dark. With the exception of the full moon. He entered further, but out of the blue, a pair of small hands were around his waist from behind.

"Perfect timing." He heard a seductive sentence from a female, which caused him to smirk. He turned around to see Sakura in lingerie, completely white. The top of the robe was showing so much cleavage, he didn't know how much was good enough. But, she was here.

His Sakura.

His _Wife._

"Glad to see you." He whispered, placing his hands on her cheeks, and softly rubbing her face with his thumb. Then, at that moment, he placed a pair of lips onto hers. Which began the small kisses they were given each other. They parted for air, and granted Sasuke access to feel the inside of her mouth, messaging her tongue. (Here are some of the songs I chose for this fanfic. You can listen to them on my Playlist[Tina M. LeVoctoy])

_Lying here with you_

_Listenin' to the rain_

_Smilin just to see_

_The smile upon your face_

_These are the moments_

_I thank god that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seein' all I need_

_Everything you are_

_Is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_These are the moments_

_I know all I need is this_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_Could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I've had's come true._

_Yeah right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be, Oh here with you, here with me. Yeah_

_These are the moments I thank god that I'm alive, these are the moments I remember all my life. I've found all I'm waiting for and I could not ask for more._

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_Could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I've had's come true_

_Yeah right here in this moment, is right where i'm meant to be, Oh here with you, here with me._

_No I could not ask for more than this time you gave me, cause it's all I've waited for and I could not ask for more._

_No Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_No I could not ask for more._

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Yeah_

"Mmmmm,..." Sakura moaned into his touch, his being, his mouth.

She had him.

Her _Husband._ Nothing else mattered. They parted, starred each other in the eyes. Without warning, he picked her up bridal style, earning a yelp in surprise from Sakura. He spun her a little, which gave him a giggle from her, as she was laid onto the queen size bed, as he climbed ontop of her, and began kissing and nibbling her neck. He was earning gasps and moans from her, as he traveled down her neck, and loosely untying the tie for her robe.

"...God, your an angel..." Sasuke muttered. Sakura's blush, which was there from the start, began to grow even deeper.

_Last Night I had a crazy dream_

_Wish was granted just for me,_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you_

_One more day, One more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again; I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_[Oh one more day]_

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl_

_I'd unplug the telephone, and keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second, say a million I Love You's_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

_One more day, One more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again; I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_One more day, One more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again; I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day..._

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day..._

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day..._

_With you_

_[Oh... One more day] _

"S-Sasuke..." She managed to whisper. He removed the robe and found a white corset, causing her breasts to be pushed together, that was together with a full length skirt.

Beautiful. He sat up, and allowed Sakura to climb on top of his lap, and place butterfly kisses on his lips, as she began to strip him down to his boxers. Sasuke's hands were unzipping the corset, freeing her body from the imprisonment. Finally. Freedom. His hands began to message them, as he began to suck and nibble on one of them.

"Aaaahh... S-Sasu-..." Sakura couldn't speak. Once he gave the both of them the same amount of attention, he flipped over, now he's back on top of her, and she was helping remove his boxers, as he removed her panties, and inserted two fingers into her, toying with her, and playing with her clit. This caused her to let out a painful scream.

"Sshh..." Sasuke said, giving her a kiss on the lips. They began another tongue wrestle, while he shoved his throbbing member into Sakura's drenched folds, breaking her hymen, completely. She moaned a scream, due to he pain, but Sasuke held her lips onto his, as he continued pulling out, and ramming back in.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Mmmmmmmmm_

_Mmmmmmmmm_

It immediately became pure pleasure for the both of them. Time froze after a few minutes, as he cummed into her, while she liquefied him. The both of them had unbelievable moans that were kept to a minimum thanks to the tongue match they were having. Sasuke was the first to part, allowing them to breath. Sasuke laid on his back, looking at the full moon, while Sakura cuddled into him. Twirling small circles onto his chest, and placing butterfly kisses.

"I love you, my wonderful wife." Sasuke said, combing her tangled hair with his hands. Sakura pulled the covers over her breasts, and snuggled even deeper.

"And I love you, my darling husband." Sakura whispered, as she drifted off to sleep, hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat. He took her hand, the one that was on his shoulder, felt it, and soon he drifted off to sleep. He was holding her left hand. How does he know? The wedding ring he designed specifically for her was on that ring finger.

* * *

**Wow. That is the longest Oneshot I've ever written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is inspired by a song by Lady Antebellum titled "I Run to You". Sequel to "Random Oneshot Sasusaku".**

**Roll FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

_**I Run to You**_

Sasuke was heading for an Inn, waiting for someone. Madarra didn't know why, he just said that he had to see Granny Cat for something.

It was actually a rondeview. He made it to Tanazuku City with no problem. Oh, he can still taste the night he had with his wife.

Yes, ladies and gents. He is married. He entered in, and read the note that was given to him by a hawk.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_

_I have something to tell you, but the note is too risky. Meet me in two months, at Medanna Inn. I got the bill._

_Your Cherry Blossom_

"Can I help you" A voice caught Sasuke's attention, and saw an old man, sitting at the desk.

_I run too fast or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

"Yeah, I'm here to meet my wife, do you have an open room?" Sasuke asked, trying not to raise any suspicion.

"Yep, I have the room for you, and we have a sale."

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

Sakura was on her way to Tanazuku City, to have a rondeview. She was so excited to tell him what she discovered, and to see her husband. By the time it was night fall, she made it to Medanna Inn, and went to the old man.

"Excuse me, I believe my husband checked in, not too long ago, do you know which room was picked?" Sakura asked, happily.

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Uchiha. Yep, he did check in, and he took the bill. Room B303, up the stairs, down the hall." The old man said, giving her instructions.

"Thank you." Sakura said, and headed for the room.

_"Damn Uchiha, and his pride! CHA!"_ Inner Sakura complained. She made it into the room, and knocked on it. Before she could finish it, the door opened and she was pulled in. It was Sasuke, and he looked worried.

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakrua asked, as he took her in an embrace. She felt Sasuke calm down a bit, and began combing her hair with his free hand.

"Just missed you." Sasuke's voice said as Sakura pulled away and placed a warm, moised kiss on his lips, which lead to more, and him feeling her up.

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

"Sasuke..." Sakura began as she was giving and taking kisses at the same time. "there's a reason why I asked you to meet." She said, catching his attention. She took a moment before she said the reason behind the rondeview. "...I'm almost four months pregnant."

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah_

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

That's when Sasuke realized that Sakura had gained a few pounds. And he knew why. Silence filled the room, until Sasuke picked up Sakura, and spun her around with joy. After the third spin, he happily kissed her, which lead to a massive tongue war.

_I run to you girl, whoa_

_I always run to you_

_Run to you, run to you

* * *

_

"MARRIED? TO WHO!" Tsunade's voice boomed as Sai reported in his findings.

"The old man called her 'Mrs. Uchiha'." Sai said, with a stoic face.

"She's not suppose to be traveling, she's pregnant. Get Naruto, and tell him he needs to get Sakura before there's trouble." Tsunade said, turning to Shizune.

"Yes, My Lady." Shizune said, holding Tonton.

* * *

"God... Aaahh..." Sakura said, as she felt Sasuke's warm tongue on her left breast. God, she missed him, so much. She was down to her panties, and Sasuke was down to his boxers, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his scalp. He managed to rip off her panties, revealing her flower, and inserting two fingers into her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura moaned as she felt the two fingers playing within her. There was a moment when the feeling was gone and was replaced with Sasuke's manhood. Eyes shot open, as she regained her feeling, and savoured every moment of it.

Sasuke couldn't explain what he was feeling into words. Who wouldn't? This moment was a moment of freedom, never meant for words. This was love to him.

His wife.

"...I love you..." He whispered into her ear as he picked up his speed to non human speed.

* * *

"Hi, Was there a girl with pink hair in here, a few minutes ago?" Naruto asked the old man. The old man was about to say his answer, but, got cut off.

"GOD, SASUKE! OH, BABY, YES!" Naruto's face went green.

"...I'm gonna wait outside." Naruto said, pointing to the door.

* * *

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as he sprayed into her, hitting her soft spot. Both of them were out of breath, and ready to fall asleep. Sakura placed a small kiss on his lips, before saying the one phrase they both came accustom to.

"...I love you..." Sakura said, before Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"...I'll come home." Sakura shot a look at Sasuke that read 'Are you serious?' Sasuke smiled, and pulled her closer. "...After this sleep, though."

* * *

Naruto is waiting outside, in the cold night.

"Are they done yet?"

* * *

**You think they're gonna realize Naruto's there?**


End file.
